Games having the discovery of a hidden thing or person as their ultimate goal are as old as history, e.g., hide-and-go-seek. The present invention constitutes a variation on this age old theme by providing a container of granular material within which is hidden a small but nevertheless genuine 1/4 carat diamond. Equally importantly, the game imparts an appreciation of both the difficulty of discovery of real diamonds as well as an understanding of the nature and appearance of a rough, uncut diamond, especially when compared with the more familiar diamond of gem-like quality.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,377 issued to Doyle teaches a simple game apparatus including an open box of sand or similar granular material within which are hidden a number of game pieces in the shape of elongate members having looped, distal ends. The object of the game is to retrieve the members with the aid of a hook.
In contradistinction thereto the instant game apparatus is partially recreational and partially educational in nature. It is intended for solo participation but may be enjoyed by two or more persons simultaneously, if desired. It is uniquely packaged so as to be attractively displayed for a relatively low cost. The individual components of the invention are mostly available shelf items, thus further reducing manufacturing costs. The ultimate object of the game is to carefully sieve the sand, reducing the granular material to a smaller collection of larger diameter stones and carefully explore this remainder until the single, uncut diamond is found.